All because of a Deer
by CureVerdict
Summary: What happens if Yun Zhao (Zilong's old name XD, as this was written before the update) gets jealous of the cute white deer he gave his boyfriend in their anniversary? Intro inspred by Go! Princess PrettyCure because it really touched my heart. Yeah... T-T P.S. R18! P.P.S RURU DONT READ! P.P.P.S ZHAO X ESTES


Yun Zhao desperately walked around the shop to find a cute stuffed toy. Something to fit his cute, adorable and lovable boyfriend. He smiled at the thought "boyfriend". Ever since Estes came to his life, everything changed. The previous ferocious, mad, and ill-tempered man was seemingly calmed down by only a smile from the Elf King.

Speaking of which, today is their anniversary, and Yun Zhao, knowing his responsibilities, made sure that they will have a fun and loving celebration. He was walking when he suddenly tripped over a pile of stuffed toys.

"Huh?" One stuffed toy caught his attention. It was a white deer, with golden horns and a collar with the words 'I love you'. He picked it up and pressed the stuff toy's stomach. Then, came out the words

"I love you!"

It said in a cute tone, something that warmed the heart of the spearman. He picked it up and walked with it to the counter.

"That will be 2500 gold." The vendor said. "But I see it's for a special someone, eh?"

Yun Zhao smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yes. Today's our anniversary."

The vendor took the stuffed toy in his hands. "This was the very first stuffed toy made here..." he pressed it onto his chest. "It holds all the memories of this store."

Yun Zhao's eyes widened. "Oh is that so?" He panicked. "I-I will just find another one!"

The vendor pressed its tag onto the scanner. "No, I'd rather have you give it to the one you love rather than it to sit there." He smiled. "1500 gold."

Zhao beamed. "Thank you!" He said as he handed the money before grabbing it and sprinting to the hero's dormitory.

"I'm hooome!" He said as he entered their room. But instead, he heard a banging of metals, dropping of plates, spilling of milk and another electric mixer spurting around whatever. But what worried him was the scream of a very familiar voice.

"Estes!" He took his spear by the table and rushed to the kitchen, only to find a complete mess. His eye twitched as he noticed the scraps of butter on his boyfriend's face. Estes pouted and turned to the counter.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked and bit his lips to prevent him from laughing.

"None of your business." Estes rather said in a harsh tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Zhao hugged him from behind and peeked at what the other one is doing. He noticed that it was a cake, and Estes was putting the frosting and a syrup written as "Happy Anniversary". Zhao really cleared his throat, as he actually insulted Estes' efforts.

"You know if you weren't cute," Estes started. "I would have kicked you in the dick right now."

Zhao smirked. "Oh? But I was pretty sure you were a enjoying it last night. You even let it go with a pop."

At the mention of it, Estes blushed hard.

"I wanna hear that again..." He whispered seductively in the elf's ears. However, Estes turned around and presented him the cake.

"Done!" He beamed and placed it on the table. Yun Zhao's face was watering; the cake looked really promising. It was covered with white buttercream frosting, with white chocolate chips and a syrup saying "Happy Anniversary", with a candle symbolizing 1. However, before he can take a bite, a hand restricted him.

"After you insulted my efforts? Nu-uh." Estes pouted. Meanwhile Yun Zhao put on his "irresistible" puppy eyes.

"Oh pwease? I wuv you anyway..."

Estes, knowing that the cuteness of his boyfriend cannot be avoided, sighed.

"After I take a shower."

"Yay!" Yun Zhao beamed.

After Estes left, he looked at the cake. It was really mouth-watering. The way it was decorated was really good. Slowly, his hands crept on the knife waiting on the table, ready to cut the cake, when he heard a sigh.

"I thought you were taking a shower?" He asked. But then Estes smirked.

"Who said I'm taking it alone?" At the mention, instead of being disappointed, Zhao smirked as well.

"That's my boy." He said enthusiastically as he pulled Estes to the bathroom.

"Oww wait!"

The only thing left was the cake, the knife, while clothes were flying in the bathroom.

*****NOT ADDING THE SHOWER PART... YET******

Yun Zhao and Estes lied naked on the bed. After the "fun" the did in the shower, they were really exhausted. Maybe they should clean up residues of the familiar "white liquid" before anyone sees it. And as for Estes... he got his thirsty mouth all filled up in the bathroom, all thanks to Zhao's long and hard co—

"So, can we eat the cake now?" Yun Zhao said as he laid on the bed again with Estes. Estes smiled. He had to admit, his boyfriend looks cute when he puts up those puppy eyes that makes his excitement spike.

"Sure."

"Hmmm... maybe that can wait... I want more." Yun Zhao licked his lips.

"Haven't you gotten enough in the shower?" Estes mentally facepalmed. He never knew his boyfriend was this horny, and is addicted to having those... ahem... businesses.

"Nothing satisfies me." Yun Zhao then leaned in and captured the elf's mouth. "But I wanna eat the cake too..."

"Then we'll do it together." Estes popped up another horny and lewded idea in his head. Yun Zhao stood up and went to the table, got a saucer and got a slice of the cake. He went back to the bed and carried it when he intentionally "tripped", causing the cake to land on Estes' chest, abdomen and his... lower part.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Zhao licked his lips. "Looks like I'll have to eat the cake from you." Then he began to smooch frosting all over Estes' body. He grabbed a finger of frosting and wiped over Estes' face.

"There... found one." Yun Zhao dived in and threw his lips at the elf. The whole time, the two were kissing harshly. The bed sheet crumpled and Estes' nails were digging in his back. While kissing, he can feel the sweet buttery flavor of the frosting. Then, he grabbed another finger of frosting and inserted it between Estes' ass.

"Arghhmmffff!" Estes moaned while his mouth is preoccupied by the spearman's. He inserted it deeper and pushed in faster. His other hand, meanwhile, was busy enveloping the elf king's dick in frosting. His touch alone was enough to make it hard and erect.

"Hahh... hah..." they broke away slowly before Yun Zhao began following the trail of frosting down Estes' body. He made sure to find a soft spot in the king's neck and sucked on it, making Estes moan in pleasure. After making sure, he bit it, leaving another mark, aside from the one he made a while ago in the shower.

"Mhmm... yeah..." he said while he was being bitten by the spearman. "Erghmm..."

After licking the blood the came from the neck, he continue to trail down to his hard nipples. The sucked and licked the other one, while playing with the other with his finger. Then, he bit it, causing Estes to moan in pleasure.

"Fvck... ahh... ahhh..."

He repeated it on the other one. Each time Estes moans, his adrenaline and stamina increases as well, making it the fuel and energy to deliver more pleasure to his partner. After that, me went to his abdomen, when suddenly, his face was slapped by a big and erect cock covered with frosting.

Has chapter 2 dun worry XD AND YEAH I'M PRETTY NEW TO WRITING SO FVCK MY LIFE.

P.S. RURU DO NOT READ THIS OR I'LL KILL U.

OH AND BTW... PLS DUN KILL ME. (T A T)


End file.
